Position Tracker/Icons
A piece of HUD called a Position Tracker and the Icons used on them have been a recurring mechanic in the series. Cars: The Video Game The tracker simpily displays the player's standing out of the total number of cars, and a lead meter showing how far ahead of the second place car they are if leading, or how far they are behind the leader. Icons are a simple blank-posed token of the car with a black outline. Cars: Mater-National Championship The tracker displays the top three cars and an identical lead meter to the one from the first game. The player's current standing will replace third if they are in fourth or lower. The player is highlighted in orange, and opponents are highlighted in blue. Icons are highly similar, but now have a tan outline, and when viewed in the files, are much smaller. Cars: Race-O-Rama The tracker now displays the current race time where the lead meter was shown, although now both other displayed cars now have lead meters, meaning that when the player is not in the top three, they can still see how far the leader is ahead of the car in second place. Icons are much like those from the previous game, but are larger and differently angled. It should be noted that the timers do not count every split second like the trackers in the first two games did, instead buffering every 30 milliseconds. Cars 2: The Video Game The tracker has been majorly deproved. It now displays the player's car and the car that is one standing ahead and the car one standing behind them. There also is no longer a lead meter. Icons show the car taking a pose without an outline, although in the game in most versions, the tracker instead shows a front view of the car taking the exact pose they are currently taking in the actual race. Position Tracker Gallery CarsVGTracker1.jpg|2.94 ahead in Cars: The Video Game CarsVGTracker2.jpg|0.62 behind in Cars: The Video Game PhilipHide.jpg|Cars: Mater-National Championship RoRTracker.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama Cars2Tracker.jpg|Cars 2: The Video Game Icon Gallery Cars: The Video Game Icon mcq a wide.png|Lightning|link=Lightning Lightning Icon 2.jpg|Lightning (Monster Truck)|link=Lightning Icon mat a wide.png|Mater|link=Mater Icon sal a wide.png|Sally|link=Sally Icon hud a wide.png|Doc|link=Doc Icon ram a wide.png|Ramone|link=Ramone Icon flo a wide.png|Flo|link=Flo Icon sher a wide.png|Sheriff|link=Sheriff Icon fil a wide.png|Fillmore|link=Fillmore Icon sar a wide.png|Sarge|link=Sarge Icon lui a wide.png|Luigi|link=Luigi Icon gui a wide.png|Guido|link=Guido Icon liz a wide.png|Lizzie|link=Lizzie Icon chi a wide.png|Chick Hicks|link=Chick Hicks Icon king a wide.png|King|link=King Icon dar a wide.png|Darrell Cartrip|link=Darrell Cartrip Icon mia a wide.png|Mia and Tia|link=Mia and Tia Icon boo a wide.png|Boost|link=Boost Icon win a wide.png|Wingo|link=Wingo Icon dj a wide.png|DJ|link=DJ Icon snot a wide.png|Snot Rod|link=Snot Rod Fletcher Icon.jpg|Fletcher|link=Fletcher Gerald's Icon.jpg|Gerald|link=Gerald El Guapo Icon.jpg|El Guapo|link=El Guapo Papo Icon.jpg|Papo|link=Papo Vince Icon.jpg|Vince|link=Vince Barry Icon.jpg|Barry|link=Barry Sonny Icon.jpg|Sonny|link=Sonny Lenny Icon.jpg|Lenny|link=Lenny Tommy Joe Icon.jpg|Tommy Joe|link=Tommy Joe Lewis Icon.jpg|Lewis|link=Lewis Judd Icon.jpg|Judd|link=Judd Cletus Icon.jpg|Cletus|link=Cletus Buford Icon.jpg|Buford|link=Buford Zeke Icon.jpg|Zeke|link=Zeke Tractorcarsthevg.PNG|Tractor|link=Tractors Count Spatula Icon.jpg|Count Spatula|link=Count Spatula The Crippler Icon.jpg|The Crippler|link=The Crippler Ginormous Icon.jpg|Ginormous|link=Ginormous Mack Icon.jpg|Mack|link=Mack Banks' Icon.jpg|Banks|link=Banks Cortland Icon.jpg|Cortland|link=Cortland Buckcarsthevg.jpg|Buck|link=Buck Turner Icon.jpg|Turner|link=Turner Guenther Icon.jpg|Guenther|link=Guenther Bashman.jpg|Bashman|link=Bashman Henderson Icon.jpg|Henderson|link=Henderson McCoy Icon.jpg|McCoy|link=McCoy Hollister Icon.jpg|Hollister|link=Hollister Clarkson Icon.jpg|Clarkson|link=Clarkson Joltsen Icon.jpg|Joltsen|link=Joltsen Masterson.jpg|Masterson|link=Masterson Medford Icon.jpg|Medford|link=Medford Riley Icon.jpg|Riley|link=Riley Suregrip Icon.jpg|Suregrip|link=Suregrip Aikens Icon.jpg|Aikens|link=Aikens Zebcarsthevg.jpg|Zeb|link=Zeb Lee Jr Icon.jpg|Lee Jr|link=Lee Jr Cars: Mater-National Championship Icon MCQ a.png|Lightning|link=Lightning Icon MCQM a.png|Monster McQueen|link=Lightning Icon MAT a.png|Mater|link=Mater Icon MATM a.png|Monster Mater|link=Mater Icon Hud a.png|Doc|link=Doc Icon RAM a.png|Ramone|link=Ramone Icon FLO a.png|Flo|link=Flo Icon SHER a.png|Sheriff|link=Sheriff Icon FIL a.png|Fillmore|link=Fillmore Icon SAR a.png|Sarge|link=Sarge Icon LUI a.png|Luigi|link=Luigi Icon MIA a.png|Mia|link=Mia and Tia Icon TIA a.png|Tia|link=Mia and Tia Icon Sven a.png|Gudmund|link=Gudmund Icon Otto a.png|Otto|link=Otto Icon Hiro a.png|Koji|link=Koji Icon Gio a.png|Giovanni|link=Giovanni Icon Emma a.png|Emma|link=Emma Icon SNOT a.png|Snot Rod|link=Snot Rod Icon FLE a.png|Fletcher|link=Fletcher Icon GER a.png|Gerald|link=Gerald Icon Phil a.png|Philip|link=Philip Icon Yuri a.png|Yuri|link=Yuri Icon VIN a.png|Vince|link=Vince Icon BAR a.png|Barry|link=Barry Icon SON a.png|Sonny|link=Sonny Icon LEN a.png|Lenny|link=Lenny Icon Fred a.png|Fred|link=Fred Icon TJ a.png|Tommy Joe|link=Tommy Joe Icon Lew a.png|Lewis|link=Lewis Icon Judd a.png|Judd|link=Judd Icon CLE a.png|Cletus|link=Cletus Icon Buf a.png|Buford|link=Buford Icon ZEKE a.png|Zeke|link=Zeke Icon TRAC a.png|Tractor|link=Tractors Icon Mike a.png|Mike|link=Mike Icon SulM a.png|Sulley|link=Sulley Icon CSPAT a.png|Count Spatula|link=Count Spatula Icon CRP a.png|The Crippler|link=The Crippler Icon GIN a.png|Ginormous|link=Ginormous Cars: Race-O-Rama (Note: All other icons are reused from Cars: Mater-National Championship) Icon MATT a.png|Tokyo Mater|link=Mater R6OE78_4745115e_9.png|Guido Icon CHI a.png|Chick Hicks|link=Chick Hicks Icon CHF a.png|Chick Hicks (Modified)|link=Chick Hicks Icon can a.png|Candice|link=Candice Icon ELM a.png|El Machismo|link=El Machismo Icon sti a.png|Stinger|link=Stinger Icon SCA a.png|Doc Hudson Academy Student 1|link=Doc Hudson Academy Student Icon SCB a.png|Doc Hudson Academy Student 2|link=Doc Hudson Academy Student Icon SCC a.png|Doc Hudson Academy Student 3|link=Doc Hudson Academy Student Icon SCD a.png|Doc Hudson Academy Student 4|link=Doc Hudson Academy Student Icon SHA a.png|Chick Hicks Academy Student 1|link=Chick Hicks Academy Student Icon SHB a.png|Chick Hicks Academy Student 2|link=Chick Hicks Academy Student Icon SHC a.png|Chick Hicks Academy Student 3|link=Chick Hicks Academy Student Icon SHD a.png|Chick Hicks Academy Student 4|link=Chick Hicks Academy Student Icon VNN a.png|VIN|link=Vehicle Identification Number Icon TATR a.png|Tater|link=Tater & Tater Jr. Icon TATJR a.png|Tater Jr.|link=Tater & Tater Jr. Icon BUB a.png|Bubba|link=Bubba Icon TRO a.png|Trophy Girl|link=Trophy Girl Icon NOC a.png|Not Chuck|link=Not Chuck Icon PCC a.png|Hostile Takeover Bank Pitty|link=Hostile Takeover Bank Pitty Icon PCH a.png|Doc Hudson Academy Pitty|link=Doc Hudson Academy Pitty Icon PCM a.png|MotorCo. Pitty|link=MotorCo. Pitty Icon MACH a.png|Kabuto|link=Kabuto Beta Icons (Icons not officially used, but found within files) Icon hick c.png|Unused Lewis icon found in Mater-National|link=Lewis Icon hick b.png|Unused Judd Icon also found|link=Judd Icon hick a.png|Unused Buford icon also found|link=Buford Icon GINO a.png|Unused Ginormous icon also found|link=Ginormous Icon MODT a.png|So-called "MODT"|link=Lizzie Icon STAN a.png|Stanley|link=Stanley Icon LIZ a.png|Lizzie|link=Lizzie Icon FRA a.png|Frank|link=Frank Icon RAM i.png|Ramone Placeholder|link=Ramone Icon Lui b.png|Luigi Placeholder|link=Luigi Icon Gio c.png|Giovanni Placeholder|link=Giovanni Icon Phil b.png|Phillip Placeholder, which depicts Lightning|link=Philip Mater Icon Beta.jpg|Mater Icon seen in early screenshots of Mater-National|link=Mater Fillmore Icon Beta.jpg|Early Fillmore Icon seen in a beta screenshot|link=Fillmore Sarge Icon Beta.jpg|Sarge icon seen in the same picture|link=Sarge Cletus Icon Beta.jpg|Early Cletus Icon|link=Cletus Buford Icon Beta.jpg|Buford Icon seen in the same picture|link=Buford Icon MCQT a.png|Dragon Lightning icon found in Race-O-Rama's files|link=Lightning Icon SCE a.png|DH Student icon seen in beta Race-O-Rama footage|link=Doc Hudson Academy Student Icon SHE a.png|CH Student icon seen in beta Race-O-Rama footage|link=Chick Hicks Academy Student Icon GUI a.png|Unused Guido Icon found in Mater-National files. Fanmod Icons (Fanmade icons used in Community-Made Mods and other projects) Icon BOO a.png|Boost (Cars Hi-Octane Edition)|link=Boost Icon WIN a.png|Wingo (Cars Hi-Octane Edition)|link=Wingo Icon DJ a.png|DJ (Cars Hi-Octane Edition)|link=DJ Icon ELG a.png|El Guapo (Cars Hi-Octane Edition)|link=El Guapo Icon PAPO a.png|Papo (Cars Hi-Octane Edition)|link=Papo McCoy CHOE Icon.jpg|McCoy (Cars: Hi-Octane Edition)|link=McCoy Gerald Cars:IGNITE.jpg|Gerald (Cars:IGNITE)|link=Gerald Lenny Cars:IGNITE.jpg|Lenny (Cars:IGNITE)|link=Lenny Icon JUDD a.jpg|Judd (Cars:IGNITE)|link=Judd Category:Tutorials